It is well-known that sprouts can be grown within a jar utilizing water. The growing of alfalfa sprouts is particularly popular. Other seeds may also be caused to sprout. By way of example, aduki bean, almond, barley, cabbage, clover, corn, fenugreek, garbanzo bean, kidney bean, lentil, lettuce, millet, mung bean, mustard, oats, pea, peanut, pinto bean, popcorn, pumpkin, radish, rice, rye, sesame, soybean, spinach, sunflower, turnip, and wheat. The growing of sprouts in individual jars is, however, tedious, and it is difficult to pay adequate attention to such growing to insure that spoilage does not occur and that harvesting takes place at the proper time.